<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Song of Change by Weird_Gold_Skulls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713456">A Song of Change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_Gold_Skulls/pseuds/Weird_Gold_Skulls'>Weird_Gold_Skulls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Developing Relationship, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Multi, Nosy Harry Potter, Oblivious Harry Potter, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Slight Dumbledore Bashing, Slow Burn, The Author Regrets Nothing, WIP, irregular updates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_Gold_Skulls/pseuds/Weird_Gold_Skulls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Riddle, or Voldemort as he likes to be called on stage, is an artist who wants to live on forever through his music. He's so close to creating the perfect song that will make everyone bow at his feet, but he still hadn't gotten anything down on paper yet. A little over his head, but still determined, Tom goes to a music shop called Marauders of Music expecting to find some beloved classics to get a base for his hit song. What he finds instead is an infuriating music prodigy named Harry that questions his choices and goals every time they cross paths. </p><p>*Obviously I don't own Harry Potter, I only own my plot.<br/>*Irregular Updates</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Perfect.</p><p>Perfect is what Tom wants to be.</p><p>Perfect is what Voldemort will be.</p><p>Perfect is what his music will be known as once he is only dust and memories. </p><p>The only problem with perfect is that it's hard to achieve. Perfect takes a lot of work, but with trial comes error. Tom absolutely abhors error. Error is the complete opposite of perfection, and therefore the complete opposite of everything he's ever strived towards. </p><p>Error breeds mistakes.</p><p>Mistakes ruin reputations.</p><p>Ruined reputations keep people from reaching perfection.</p><p>This cannot happen with Tom's career. That's why he created the pseudonym Voldemort when he started writing and performing his music. Tom is such a plebian and forgettable name. It would have destroyed his career early on if he went into the music industry with it. In order to avoid error, Tom has come up with a very detailed plan depicting his rise to fame and remembrance. There is no room for error or missteps in his career. </p><p>The only roadblock in his way to all of his desires is his first album. He's made enough songs to reel in new fans. They're catchy enough and unique enough to keep the sheep's attention. Some are upbeat, some are slow and sweet, and others are soft and somber. There's enough diversity in the album to garner interest in him as an artist. His first album will be a promise as to what's to come. </p><p>He also wants the last song in his album to be his legacy after he unwillingly leaves this plane of life. This song will have to be perfect and indelible. It will have to be ingrained in  people's minds weeks after they first listen to it. He wants the melody to ring in their ears and haunt their souls. He wants everyone to ponder the meaning of the lyrics for months. He wants music theorists to study the song's intricacies in class years after he's passed on. He wants this song to be the embodiment of himself. He just doesn't know how to start writing such a song. </p><p>Well, Tom isn't one to let roadblocks stop him for long. The best way to get results is to do research. He'll have to study the classics and legends of music if he ever wants to be a legend in music.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom walked down the street towards the biggest music shop in town with no small amount of trepidation. He wasn't proud of seeking help in his music. He was used to relying on himself. Always had been. He did the networking, vocals, and writing in order to further his career. Seeking inspiration from the greats may seem like an obvious move for others, but for Tom it was a blow to his pride. </p><p>He inspected the shop in front of him with suspicion. The front had a rustic look because of the faded wood boards that made up most of the building. The windows were slightly smudged, but you could still see the interior. There were lilies planted all around the property. The Marauders of Music was written in large, swooping letters on a worn looking sign. It seemed more like a hip coffee shop than a music shop. He didn't know why this place was so popular.</p><p>When Tom walked in, the bell on the door alerted the chipper young man at the counter to his presence. Tom wished he wouldn't come over, but unfortunately luck wasn't on his side. He could only put on his award-winning smile to be polite. This was his best mask when facing strangers, fans, and followers alike. </p><p>"Hey, I'm Harry. Welcome to the Marauders. Haven't seen you around before," he said while sticking out his hand. He bounced on his toes a little while waiting for a response.</p><p>"Tom. Tom Riddle," he firmly shook Harry's hand. He seemed a little too hyper for Tom's liking, but it wasn't like they were going to interact too much. </p><p>"Well, I'll be behind the counter if you need anything. Just wanted to welcome our new customer," Harry said while sweeping a hand through his hair. He then walked away to return to the counter. </p><p>Tom noticed everyone excitedly greeted Harry when he walked by. Harry also returned everyone's words warmly and by name. </p><p>Tom now understood why people normally enjoy coming here. Harry definitely had a certain charisma that could draw people in. He had exceptional people skills that made his customers feel welcomed and remembered. </p><p>It also helped that he was handsome by traditional standards. He was very pale which created contrast with his dark hair. His hair itself was a force to be reckoned with as it was like a tornado had swept through it. Somehow it didn't seem messy though, only charming. He also had vibrant green eyes that would make most people want to do anything to keep his eyes on them. </p><p>Tom wasn't affected by Harry's appearance in the least. </p><p>For one, he was around attractive people all the time while making connections at social gatherings. </p><p>Second, Harry seemed pretty similar to him. They had slightly similar bone structure that made them look aristocratic. They also had similar skin and hair colors. Tom's hair was just much more tame because he knew how to use a brush. The most striking difference was their height. Harry was almost a whole head shorter than Tom so he had to look up when talking to him. Tom also had dark blue eyes rather than Harry's bright green.</p><p>Once Tom was done examining his new company, he finally had a chance to examine the interior of the music cafe. </p><p>The walls of the store were painted a warm grey which matched nicely with the faded, wooden tables placed across the space. Most of the color around the room came in the from of cozy beanbags and rugs that were various shades of green and grey. In the middle of the store were the shelves of music. Tom was expecting to mostly see vinyl records, but there were just as many, if not more, CDs. </p><p>On the wall were many different instruments, but the most common type was guitars. There were a couple of doors off to the side. When tom looked though the windows of the doors, he saw people practicing instruments, yet there was no sound leaking through the cracks. Next to the counter that Harry sat behind to ring up drinks and records was a sign up sheet for music lessons of all sorts. The paper was an atrocious red that would catch anyone's attention. </p><p>Tom was curious who taught those lessons, so he went up to the sign up sheet to take a look. Next to the type of lessons and the dates were the instructors' full names. He was surprised that almost all of the lessons were manned by Harry. There were only four other instructors; Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Neville Longbottom. Tom noted that Harry's surname was Potter. </p><p>"Thinking about taking some lessons?" a voice suddenly commented.</p><p>Tom swirled around, but would never admit to being startled. When his eyes found the offending party, it was none other than Harry Potter behind the counter. "Pardon?"</p><p>"Music lessons, I mean. You've been staring at that poster for a while."</p><p>"No, I was just curious. I don't find myself lacking in instrumental ability, thank you," Tom said, slightly affronted. </p><p>"I wasn't trying to be rude or anything, I was just wondering if I could offer any help," Harry said, trying to ease Tom's temper. "I guess you look more like a theory guy. You and Hermione would get along great if that's the case. She's always been a wiz in music theory. You'd learn a lot," he said with a lazy grin. </p><p>"I was just curious. I'm mostly self-taught, and it'll stay that way, I reckon. Thanks, though," Tom said with a sparkling smile that didn't reach his eyes. </p><p>Harry was a little more uncertain and shifted on his feet, "'I get by with a little help from my friends,'" he said, quoting John Lennon, "Seems a little lonely not to have people with you to help you learn. To each their own I guess, not everybody needs help along the way. Come ask me if you need any help, though." He offered a small smile. </p><p>"Alright, thanks," Tom said with a little wave, signaling the end of the conversation that he never wanted a part of in the first place. He walked away intending to get to work while waving away unwanted thoughts of a hyper, green-eyed man. He got a bar stool, a bottle of water, a pen and notepad, and got to work after settling down at the music counter. It was going to be a late night. He had a hit song to write.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I welcome constructive criticism. This is my first piece of writing so I'll need a few tips. It would be great if you guys could tell me how I'm doing so far or if there are any errors that I missed. </p><p>It's no Consuming Shadows (bowing down to the masterpiece of Tomarry fics), but its a start.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sudden bang of the door snapped Tom out of the musical trance he was in. He quickly snapped his head up towards the door and saw that it was dark outside. He must've been sitting there for hours. The time of day didn't worry him though, he didn't expect his song to be completed in such a short amount of time. What concerned him was the people who crashed through the door as if they were cavemen. </p><p>There were five new people to occupy the shop, which was now close to empty. There was a pair of twins who looked like carbon copies of each other with fire red hair. They had freckles splayed across their faces like spackle on a wall. There was a younger man who was slightly shorter with the same features. Must have been their younger brother. Another young man with dirt brown hair and a stocky face covered with stubble was behind them watching quietly. The only girl in the group was dressed neatly with curly brown hair and a small face. They all had irritating smiles on their faces, as if interrupting someone's work was amusing. </p><p>"Hey there Harry," one of the twins said after he jumped behind the counter and put harry into a chokehold, "Ya haven't came over to the joke shop lately."</p><p>"Aw, come on guys, I'm sure you could handle showing magic tricks to little kids without me there," Harry said, chuckling a little while squirming out of his arms. </p><p>"You don't get it Harr," said the other twin, who had also made his way to Harry's side, "All of the kids keep on asking for ya."</p><p>They then spoke in unison, bowing down jokingly. "Oh great benefactor, please end our troubles!"</p><p>"Okay, fine. I'll come over in a few days. Just stop waving that benefactor crap in my face. I may have helped a bit with your store, but you guys are the ones who turned the money into something."</p><p>"But you still contributed a lot to the store, give yourself a little more credit harry," said the girl. </p><p>"That money came from a music competition Hermione, that basically means the people who funded the competition are the twins' 'benefactors'. I don't see you praising them though."</p><p>"They're just messing with you mate," the younger red head piped in, "You know how grateful they are."</p><p>"Yeah, I know. I just don't like the attention. You guys know this," Harry said, ducking his head nervously. At this, Tom decided he should at least pretend he wasn't listening and stop glancing over there. "Anyway, how're your students coming along? I know you've been having a little trouble explaining some points to Penelope. I could come over during one of your lessons if you want."</p><p>"It's fine Harry. I wouldn't want to bother you. Plus, we've made a lot of progress. I just have to find something to calm her down in order to get her less distracted. I think her mom's expectations are putting a little too much stress on her. I can relate so I want to help somehow." </p><p>"Maybe you could bring her to go gardening? I know that it has a special spot in your heart. It even helps calm me down now that I'm not at the Dursleys anymore."</p><p>"Aright. Good idea Harry. Gardening is a good way to get your mind off things," he said with a small smile."</p><p>"If that doesn't work, you could bring her to our shop," both twins said.</p><p>"The magic there," said one.</p><p>"Is phenomenal," continued the other. </p><p>"Other than Penelope, all of our kids are picking up everything well. You don't have to worry yourself Harry. How's it here at the shop?" </p><p>"It's the usual. Everything's been quiet."</p><p>Everyone seemed to look relieved at this. Tom wondered why they were so worried about the state of Harry's day. He was an adult wasn't he? He could most likely take care of himself. Harry seemed to pick up on something going on and immediately turned more stern. "What's happened? Why do you guys look like you didn't expect things to be operating quietly?"</p><p>"Dumbledore is looking for you, mate," the younger read head, Ron, said. </p><p>Tom's head almost jerked towards them at the mention of the name, but if he had wanted to get more information he'd have to stay unnoticed. Why would the old geezer be looking for a music shop owner? Could it be due to the award he had won? To be able to contribute to the funding of a store, the prize money would have had to have been substantial. What kind of competition did he win in order to generate interest from the owner of Phoenix Records? He had to find more out about Harry Potter. After all, the enemy of your enemy is your friend. </p><p>"What did you tell him?" Harry pushed.</p><p>"We told him we didn't know where you were, that you'd basically fallen off the globe," assured the girl, looking sympathetic. "We don't think he bought it, though. He's very intelligent Harry. He's going to notice sooner or later that your parents' shop has been open for a couple of years."</p><p>"I know, I just wish he'd give up and understand my position." He took a seat at one of the bar stood by the counter and buried his head in his hands. </p><p>"You're a talented artist mate. Anybody'd be crazy to let you slip through their hands," one twin explained. </p><p>"That's why we don't understand why nobody has swooped down and bound you to their side yet," the other supplied. </p><p>"Our offers still stand, you know," they said in unison. It seemed to be a thing for them. But what did they mean by offers?</p><p>"As much as I appreciate your offer to find me a partner-"</p><p>"Or be your partners," snickered Hermione. Harry promptly turned red, most likely trying to ignore the other 'offer'. </p><p>"Um, yeah, that... but you guys know I'd rather let things progress naturally with people in my every day interactions."</p><p>"You know it'd be all natural with us Harry..." the twins laughed and wiggled their eyebrows. Their crude humor allowed the conversation to take a less serious direction. Tom decided now would be a good time to leave before anyone noticed him listening in. It was also quite late, and Tom still had his day job tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Could've, should've, would've made this chapter longer, but if I continued I wouldn't stop for another thousand words. Like Tom just because I have a new project doesn't mean I can ignore school or work.<br/>I'd be grateful for some suggestions or critiques to improve myself. There'll probably be another chapter in the next day or two.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom was in the back of Borgin and Burkes, this tacky voodoo shop he worked at, staring at his laptop in disbelief. How could someone like Harry James Potter be running some lowly music store? More importantly, how did Tom not know about him before? He was much more competent than his scraggly appearance made him look. </p><p>Harry Potter had won copious amounts of awards from a young age. Many were dedicated to different themes like a acting, singing, and free hand drawing. He was also recognized for his large instrumental range. A few of the instruments he could play were the piano, violin, guitar, and saxophone. He was fully equipped to give lessons to both young and old, if not for his skill, then for his people skills. Many of the news outlets that interviewed him raved about his calm temperament and his endearing smile. </p><p>Yet, his accomplishments don't stop there. Oh, no. He was also very talented in school. Music school that is. He went to the renowned Hogwarts Academy of Musical Arts, whose headmaster had been Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore until he took over Phoenix Records with his old time friend Gellert Grindelwald. Tom also attended Hogwarts, and had been trying to get a deal with Phoenix Records. That, of course, would be a lot easier if Dumbledore didn't have it out for him. The reason he didn't know about Harry must have been because he was a few years younger than Tom, and therefore automatically labeled as less than. How could he have made such a mistake?</p><p>It now made sense why Dumbledore, of all people, was looking for him. Harry, who had been praised as 'The Chosen One' by the teachers for his musical talent had slipped out of Dumbledore's bony hands. It would have been a huge loss for his company. </p><p>Harry Potter sounded like someone who would wear a casual suit to the studio, spend ample time in the bathroom doing their hair, and would get expensive haircuts to amplify his features. He sounded like the people Tom normally found himself surrounded with. The reality was much different. </p><p>Harry Potter, instead, wore a total of six presentable outfits and seemed like he couldn't afford good hair products. He could also put his hair up in a bun if he grew it a little longer. The man could do with a haircut, hair gel, and some better clothes. </p><p>What confused Tom was, why didn't Harry have those already?</p><p>Most, if not all of the competitions Harry had competed in and won gave quite generous amounts of money as prizes.<br/>
He ran his own music store and gave individual lessons to a lengthy list of children.</p><p>The store he ran used to belong to his parents, who were not unwelthy by any means as Tom found out though research, so Harry should have gained a large inheritance.<br/>
With all of these signs pointing towards Harry having the money to spoil himself, why didn't he? All of the other artists he'd been around, blessed with copious amounts of talent or without, seem to have deemed themselves worthy of designer brands, large houses, and glitter-filled careers. </p><p>Draco Malfoy and his older brothers Lucius and Abraxas were perfect examples of this. They all had platinum blond hair, except for Abraxas who had more yellow hair. They all had pale skin, high cheekbones, and steel-blue eyes. They could be carbon copies of each other if it weren't due to the height difference caused by an age difference. </p><p>Draco Malfoy, the youngest of the three, was a spoilt brat. That was Tom's opinion anyway. He idolized his older brother Lucius and tried to mimic his every move, though it comes off as unnatural. Draco squawks about his talent, or lack there of, like a baby dragon looking for it's gold coins. He was the same age as Harry, about 23, but he behaved like a high schooler. He walked around in the finest clothes and drove the most sleek cars that money could buy, but called on his daddy whenever something didn't go his way. </p><p>Lucius Malfoy, who was slightly more tolerable than his younger counterpart, didn't perform. He was a manager. Where the younger Malfoy flaunted his nonexistent talent, Lucius flaunted his much more credible clients. His body was a display for the most finely crafted suits that got thrown out and replaced on a monthly basis. He walked around with his nose in the air, as if nobody was worth a level stare. Tom tolerated him because he would need him as a connection once he finally made his way into Phoenix Records. </p><p>Abraxas Malfoy, the most tolerable of the three, was the same age as Tom. At the ripe age of 26, Lucius found that it is not the clothes that make the man, but his  ability. Abraxas dressed in tasteful, but laid back attire in order to give off an easygoing feeling. Don't get him wrong though, all of his outfits are at least the cost of a small apartment in LA. His clothes inspired respect without causing him to seem cold and closed off. This would end his career as a singer. Tom planed to work with Abraxas once he secured a place at the record company. </p><p>Thinking of his associates, and then thinking back to Harry, Tom felt unsettled. He couldn't accept that an artist of Tom's caliber was running a lowly music store instead of out in the spotlight. He would have to fix that. Tom remembered a social gathering at Malfoy Manor in a few months. That was ample time to gain Harry's trust and lure him to the party. Once Harry realized how intoxicating the limelight was, he's forever be in Tom's debt. </p><p>It'd also be a bonus to take something from Dumbledore. </p><p>It's the little things that Tom favors.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>